


Off The Bed

by lukas_mp3



Category: Borderlands
Genre: Fluff, fluffier than hell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 06:30:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8361001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lukas_mp3/pseuds/lukas_mp3
Summary: Angel is what could be called a 'reckless sleeper'.In other words, she can't stay on the bed.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mcsombras](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcsombras/gifts).



> fluffyyyyyyyy

A loud thunk came from Angel’s room and Jack jumped up. He rushed to her room, afraid, but he saw no one else in the room. Just his daughter, laying on the floor, tangled up in a blanket. She was wide awake and pouting.

“Angel, sweetie, what happened?” The young girl’s frown grew. She was quiet for just a moment. 

“...I fell off the bed.” Jack couldn’t help it when he burst into laughter. He managed to stifle it when he saw Angel’s upset face, but it wasn’t as if she were that upset. 

“Come on sweetie, let’s get you back to sleep.” He picked her up gently set her on the soft mattress. “Try not to fall this time?” Jack grinned. Angel stuck her tongue out and rolled over, snuggling into the blankets. Jack smiled to himself, happy, before walking back to his own room to get some sleep himself. 

Two nights later, Jack heard another loud thunk, and this time he was _sure_ that something happened to Angel. He walked in to see the same sight. He smiled down at her gently as he could. 

"Did you fall again?" He asked, tone slightly mocking. 

"I'M FINE." Angel yelled. Jack rolled his eyes and strolled over to put her back into bed. 

The 9th time it happened, he didn't even ask. He walked in, asked if she was alright, got yelled at, put her back to sleep and moved on. He decided to bring it up one morning, asking how she kept falling of the bed. 

"What?" Her face was completely deadpan. 

"You know, just about every night now, you fall out of the bed? I ask if you're alright? You yell at me?" Angel hesitated before responding. 

"I have no idea what you're talking about." 

Jack rolled his eyes and smiled at his daughter.

**Author's Note:**

> yes this is COMPLETELY based off experience


End file.
